


We Didn't Pick You

by bidaisys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I needed to vent and this happened, May is mentioned but not actually in the fic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidaisys/pseuds/bidaisys
Summary: This was literally me venting after the last episode because that line HURT and I know it. This originally had two parts, but I don't think I'm the best person to talk about it, so it's been significantly reduced.





	We Didn't Pick You

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally me venting after the last episode because that line HURT and I know it. This originally had two parts, but I don't think I'm the best person to talk about it, so it's been significantly reduced.

_We didn't pick you._

_We didn't pick you._

_We didn't pick you._

Daisy sighed, twisting the volume knob higher and thrumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Caine would be here any minute now, and it wasn't the time to think about her crumbling family. This was about Coulson. She could at least keep him.  
_We didn't pick you._  
"Okay, fresh air sounds good right now," she decided, shutting the car off and forcing the car door open. The slam of the car door echoed through the parking garage, and she slid down against it to sit on the concrete.  
'Think about Coulson,' she thought to herself. 'You're saving Coulson. Everything will be fine once you save him.'  
_They said she wasn't a good fit. Poor girl. Third home this year._  
The world swam around her as she tried to suck in air. She could feel her body trembling and touched the car to make sure it wasn't either. The last thing she needed is to get caught. Coulson would die if she got caught. She'd lose everything if she got caught. She couldn't lose anything else.  
_We're the ones that need protection from her._  
She could hear May in her head, telling her to block it out. Remember your training, she would say.  
_Bad things come from bad people._  
Focus on your surroundings, steady your breathing, clear your head.  
_She's turned her back on us._  
She pushed her hands against the concrete, focusing on the way it felt. Bits of rock dug into her hand, a small distraction from her impending panic attack.  
_I'm starting to see why._  
Her heartbeat was slowing down. Maybe. She missed her monitor in times like this. A small reminder of simpler times, if SHIELD could ever be simple. She began counting the cars that passed down below. All of the people inside unaware of the world ready to crack underneath them.  
_It was **you.**_  
Daisy made a silent prayer that she hadn't lost what was left of her family by the time she got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me! Also: I do not hate all of the people quoted in this fic. These are just lines that stuck out to me as similar to the one in that episode, and Daisy would definitely remember them too. These are her thoughts. She is under immense pressure to save the world while being accused of being the destroyer of worlds at the same time, and she has experienced multiple traumatic events back to back. It's a miracle she hasn't left SHIELD at this point.


End file.
